


From Cheesy Rom-Com to Action B-Movie

by UncleInTheField



Category: Looking (TV), Mindhunter (TV 2017), Monster Trucks (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And sorry to RichieXPatrick shippers, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I have no regrets, I'm sorry KevenXPatrick shippers, Love Story, M/M, Post S2 in Looking, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Very Rare Pairing, Very fluffy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleInTheField/pseuds/UncleInTheField
Summary: This is about Patrick finding love as if he's in a cheesy rom-com. But along the way it takes a plot twist and truns to be an action B-movie.
Relationships: Burke x Patrick
Kudos: 3





	1. When Burke meets Paddy (or the other way round, No this sounds better)

**Author's Note:**

> Burke x Patrick, AU  
> # So…yeah, this happened! I know…I know this is a weird pairing…but hey, in a world like this…what can be weirder than the world itself? :)  
> # This happened because of this post (https://pizzacast.tumblr.com/post/190210106360/imagine-this-type-of-bill-tench-being-with-this). Look at Holt in that picture and tell me you don’t want to put him in a love story! A rom-com!  
> # BTW this Burke is a mix of Bill and Holt (the actor who played Bill Tench in Mindhunter). Actually he's more like Holt.  
> # Also, it might not be obvious and you can't see why I tagged Mindhunter...But you'll see. Trust me! (*wink*)  
> # So…here I am! Here you are!  
> # Please enjoy!

This is just one of the gay bars Patrick and his boys go back from time to time. There is nothing special about this place, really. It has the similar dim neon lighting just like all the other bars. It is just bright enough for you to spot your company in bed tonight, but at the same time fuzzy enough to hide your naughty sins. The music is not special either, just the same cheeky catchy songs with classic disco remix. Even the drinks are just slightly above mediocre. Although, the tequila they offer is right on point. 

Patrick does not know why, but they keep coming back to this place. It has eventually grown as part of the routine, part of the ritual. Whenever the clan gather, this is always one of the places they would frequent. Just as right now, they are back once again, celebrating Agustin and Eddie’s 1 year anniversary.

It is almost 12. Everyone has just got one drop more than their lawful alcohol intake, and is swaying their way into the dance pool. As Patrick is swinging and twerking with Dom, he hears an uproar near the entrance. Following the noise, he turns his head and looks over.

And there he stands. Like every lead character in any cheesy rom-com, there he is. There is this catchy pop love song playing in the background, yelling “behold, here is the man to fall head over heels for”. And at the same time, a beam of spotlight shines right on his slick black leather jacket, which perfectly compliments his built body. He is tall and handsome, probably no in a Prince Charming way of being handsome, but a bad-boy, terminator kind. But despite his tough look, he’s laughing and joking light-heartedly with the crowd, sporting his easy-going and charming personality. Even though he might be a bit aged to be some of the typical princes, he still would make a perfect candidate in a modern fairy tale, maybe not in your typical Cinderella stories, but definitely one of the dramatic, messy, dark, but still-happily-ever-after ones. Yes, there is definitely a romantic story like that somewhere.

And right there, like every heroine in the same type of movies, Patrick feels weak in his knees, and of course, bites his lips. And then at that exact moment, that man looks over in his direction, and their eyes meet. 

Instead of having the uncomfortably prolonged eye contact as in the movies, Patrick panics and darts his eyes to the side right away. Heaving as if he’s going through a heart attack, Patrick is trying his best to pull himself together. He looks up at Dom, and sees that he’s waving. 

Patrick looks back again and sees that the man of his dreams waves back at Dom with a slight nod.

“Dom, who’s that guy?” asks Patrick. He tries to sound as careless as he can, pretending that he does not feel a slight tinge of jealous in his chest.

“Who?” Dom yells back at him.

“The guy you are waving at. Do you know him?” Patrick leans closer and asks again.

“Oh Burke, you mean! Yeah, I know him from before. He used to be legendary.” says Dom matter-of-factly.

Patrick looks at Dom with raised brows. He asks, “used to be?” seeing Dom shrug, he tries again, “what does he do though?”

“Oh, he owns this place.” says Dom.

“What?” Patrick gives up hiding his curiosity and awes. He thinks for a second and then gets more confused, “wait, he owns this place? How come I’ve never seen him before?”

“Because he never comes here. This bar is like his side project. And no one knows what he really does. He’s very mysterious.” Dom laughs and says.

“Really?” Patrick smiles and looks back in Burke’s direction. He tries to act casual, but fails at once when he sees that Burke is no longer there.

“Paddy, I would not go for him if I were you.” says Dom, catching him looking all lost and sad.

Patrick chokes on his drink and almost coughs his lungs out. 

“I’m just curious! That’s it!” he says hysterically.

“Oh really?” Dom scoffs and rolls his eyes, not buying it at all.

“Also what’s wrong if I am going for him? He is hot!” Patrick throws up his hands, trying to justify himself. Seeing that Dom just shrugs without saying anything, Patrick teases, “oh my god, Dom. You did not sleep with him, did you?”

Dom looks at him and shakes his head with a smirk, “nah, too bulky for me.”

Patrick laughs at his remark, and looks over at where Burke used to be, only to be proved again that he’s no longer there. Finally, he goes back to dancing again, and tries his best to brush off the disappointment.

After another two songs, Patrick has already finished his drink a while ago and is really craving another one. He tries to drab someone with him to go get some more, but Agustin is too busy smooching with Eddie, and so is Dom with his new company. Patrick rolls his eyes and decides to go alone and grab some for them.

“Five tequila shots, please!” Patric yells at the bartender and slides his card across the counter.

Unexpectedly, the bartender slides the card back to Patrick and yells back at him, “No need! They are on the house!”

Patrick stares at him as if he did not understand a single word he said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Patrick asks and cranes his head, trying to hear him better.

“Boss said your drinks are on the house tonight!” the bartender says again and leaves to get Patrick his shots.

It takes the bartender less than 1 minute to pour the drink, grabs a saucer of salt and five wedges of limes. And it takes Patrick about the same time to process what he was just told. 

The boss of the bar is paying for his drinks tonight. The boss is Burke. Burke saw him. Burke saw him and for whatever reason decided to buy him drinks.

Patrick brings back the shots to Dom and Agustin, and keeps thinking about the fact that that dreamy Burke guy bought him drinks. He must look like an idiot while his brain is churning with thoughts and fluster, because he hears Dom asking, “are you okay?”

Patrick comes back from his fantasy and nods, “yeah, yeah, of course.” He smiles and feels relieved seeing the others go back to their normal loud selves and completely ignore him. 

All of a sudden, Patrick feels compelled to find Burke. 

After uncunningly scanning the whole bar twice and still failing to find Burke, Patrick finally sneaks outside.

There are a lot of people in groups scattered around the entrance, drunk or stoned, or both. Patrick tiptoes past them and looks around for Burke. Eventually to his victorious surprise, he finds him standing alone against the wall, smoking, next to a group of giggly fairies.

Patrick is still trying to put on his cutest smile and prepares to approach when Burke looks over and sees him.

“Hey.”

Patrick hears him greeting, in a soft, deep but cooing voice.

Patrick gets caught off guard and instantly feels unbalanced. He bats his eyes, waves at him like a five-year-old toddler, and stumbles toward him. Of course, he stumbles.

However, Burke seems to be oblivious to Patrick’s clumsiness, which Patrick can’t help but feel grateful for. He smiles at Patrick, takes a puff, and holds out the pack of cigarettes and offers.

“Smoke?”

“No, I don’t usually smoke when I’m not drinking,” Patrick smiles and shakes his head.

“Do you want a drink?” Burke asks and gestures toward the bar.

Patrick shakes his head again, and says with a sheepish smile, “no, I don’t smoke when I’m drinking either.”

“Smartass,” Burke scoffs, taking another drag on his cigarette.

Patrick laughs and leans on the wall beside him. He glances at Burke, watching him smoke for a few seconds. Just before he’s stuck in his fantasy with his eyes glued on him, Patrick manages to pull himself back, clears his throat and says, “thank you, by the way.”

“For what?” Burke looks over at him and asks.

“Paying for the drinks,” Patrick answers, trying to keep his voice steady, which he finds really hard to do. Damn the autumn chilly breeze!

“Sure.” Burke shrugs and says nothing else.

They stand there for another five minutes or so in complete silence, while all the crazy drunk gays around them shouting, singing and cursing. Patrick feels more and more helpless as he keeps glancing at Burke but sees him just chilling and smoking. He seems not bothered by Patrick’s presence at all, nor is he paying more attention to him, which in turn really bothers Patrick.

Eventually, Patrick sadly assumes that Burke probably really has no interest in him. He scratches all the possibilities he has made up in his head and decides to take a step back, so he can tell himself that he is not being too desperate. 

Patrick turns to face Burke and says again, “um…I think I should go back inside, to my friends.”

“Of course. Have fun.” Burke looks at him and nods.

Now Patrick really feels defeated, but he decides to try one last time, “do you want to, maybe, come with me?”

Burke looks over at him, and shakes his head slightly. He shrugs and says, “nah, I think I’m good here. Thanks for the offer, though.”

“Alright, then.” Patrick sighs under his breath and retreats. But just after a couple of steps, Patrick remembers something and stops. He looks back at Burke, taking in the full view of him lighting up another cigarette just as the badass he is. Patrick takes a deep breath and says, “I’m Patrick, by the way. Thought you might wanna know who you’re paying all the drinks for.”

Burke looks over at him, this time really looks at him, which sends sparkles down Patrick’s spines, and says, “nice to meet you, Patrick. I’m Burke.”

“Nice meeting you too, Burke.” says Patrick. He smiles once again, and then starts to walk back, more like fleeing.

All of a sudden, he hears Burke calling his name from behind.

“Hey, Patrick, wait.”

Patrick turns around, eyes wide, and asks, “yes?”

“I’ve got your drinks, by the way.” says Burke.

Patrick looks at him with a frown, and asks, “what?”

“Your drinks are on me,” Burke repeats.

“Tonight, you mean?” Patrick confirms.

“No, indefinite.” Burke says and puffs out a ring of smoke.

At that exact moment, Patrick can’t help but see himself as Julia Roberts in Notting Hill when she was in the press conference, admitting her love in front of all the journalists and cameras.

But right away he surfaces back and finds it ridiculous. He squints at Burke and asks suspiciously, “wait, are you trying to lure me to feel too beholden to you so I won’t come to your bar again?”

Burke gazes at him for a second, and then laughs, while Patrick instantly finds himself engraving the the sound of his laughter in his brain. Burke shakes his head and says, “no, Patrick, of course not,” he drops the cigarette on the ground and steps on it. And then he turns to lean on the wall on his side, looks Patrick in the eyes and says, “Please, come back to the bar. I want you to come to the bar, have fun with your friend, and have as many drinks as you want. And in the meanwhile, I’ve got your drinks.”

Patrick blinks at him, completely losing his voice and his brain to think.  
  
Eventually, Burke nods at him and says, “you are welcome. And your friends are still waiting for you.”

Patrick remembers himself saying thanks and walking back. But after he gets back, the rest of the night is nothing but a blur. Also, he never sees Burke again that night.

\--To be continued--


	2. When Paddy meets Burkey again. (wow I'm bad at this...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as title...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> Please enjoy!

After that night, Patrick never goes back to Burke’s bar. It’s not that he does not want to, nor does he feel too much of a chicken to see burke again. Actually that might be a reason, because Patrick is really flustered by him. He keeps blushing involuntarily for the first few days whenever he thinks of Burke’s pale blue eyes looking at him under the dim street light, and also his laughter. Oh that deep, rich sound of his voice. They give Patrick chills and make him shiver. Eventually the blushing and shivering get so bad Owen thinks that he’s caught a flu, insists him to take a sick day and go home immediately.

Nevertheless, Patrick really wants to go back to Burke’s bar. But work just has been crazy for the whole week. They have a presentation coming up next Monday, and the team has been behind schedule. Patrick has been working his butt off trying to get the demo to work, and finally he did on Saturday night.

After playing the demo for the 10th time, making sure there is no glitches, Patrick stretches in his chair and looks around. Sadly enough, he’s alone in the office. He glances at the screen and sees that it’s over 10 already. 

Patrick feels like celebrating, and instantly thinks of Burke’s bar. He contemplates for a short while and picks up his phone. He tries Dom and Agustin, but neither answers. After debating with himself for another solid 5 minutes, Patrick says “fuck it” to himself and walks out with his backpack.

When Patrick gets to the bar, he wanders outside for a while and finally decides to walk in before the guards find him too suspicious. As he walks in, Patrick finds himself unconsciously using other people as disguise. But at the same time, he can’t help but peep around, looking for Burke. He does not know if he really wants to find him or not. But then he spots him almost immediately.

Burke is behind the bar, mixing cocktails. All of a sudden, Patrick feels rattled and chickens out. As he is about to turn around and leave, he sees Burke’s eyes catch him. 

Patrick feels petrified as Burke looks at him, raises his eyebrows, and purses his lips. They stare at each other for a while, and suddenly Patrick sees Burke lowers his head and his shoulders slump. And that inexplicably makes him feel bad. Just as Patrick is trying to come up with some magical resolution to fix this awkward situation, Burke, being the chivalrous knight he is, gets ahead of him, and waves at him to come close. Patrick feels more than happy to comply.

“Wow, I really scared you off that day, huh?” Burke says with his hands on his hips, watching Patrick squeezes though the crowds and finally gets to him across the counter.

Patrick shakes his head hurriedly, and tries to explain, “oh, no, no, you didn’t! It’s just work. I got caught up.” He smiles at Burke, looking as innocent as he can, while Burke fakes a glare back at him, trying to look as pissed as he can.

Suddenly, a gorgeous man with glamorous hair shows up next to Burke and darks curious looks back and forth at the both of them. Then he makes a silent “oh” with his mouth as if a revelation just dawned on him. He points at Patrick with his slim, manicured finger and says, “so, you are it!”

Patrick looks at him, confused and slightly amused at the same time, and asks, “I am?”

“Yes, you are!” the man says and smiles at him, leaning against Burke’s shoulder, “you know, this guy never gets behind the counter or mixes drinks. But he’s been doing that a lot lately. And he’s always looking for someone. It must be you!”

Patrick is in shock. He looks at Burke and sees him rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up, Wilde!” Burke scolds. 

The Wilde guy is not afraid of Burke’s growl at all. He laughs again, pushing Burke to get out the counter, and says to Patrick, “please take him! Take him away from the bar before his shitty drinks disgust everyone away.” Then as Burke awkwardly stands beside Patrick, he winks at Patrick and asks, “what do you wanna drink, honey?”

Patrick clears his throat, and asks with a smile, “can I get a margarita, please?”

Wilde nods with a “coming right up”. He turns to Burke and says before he walks away, “Burke, please keep him. I already love his bubbly face. Also, he likes tequila, your type for sure!”

Burke rolls his eyes again and huffs at him, “he’s right here, Wilde!”

After Wilde is gone, there are only Burke and Patrick left, side by side by the counter, surrounded by happy, loud strangers.

After a few minutes, Wilde walks back with Patrick’s margarita and Burke’s drink, which looks like a shot of tequila with the salt and lime on the side. Patrick watches Burke over his glass while he takes his shot and bites into the lime, trying his best not to stare at his lips for too long. Patrick takes a sip from his own drink and licks his lips, before he asks Burke with a tentative and yet teasing voice, “so, you’ve been waiting for me?”

Burke stares back at him with a poker face. 

Patrick thought that he would be intimidated. He felt this mysterious, sulking and badass vibe that Burke had, which intimidated him the first time they met. However, what Wilde said just now is like some magic trick that broke the spell. Patrick no longer feels the least intimidation from that pair of blue eyes. So he looks back at him, smiling and batting his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Finally Burke breaks out of his shell and chuckles. 

“Man, you’re cute,” Burke says under his breath, and Patrick almost did not catch that.

Patrick widens his eyes and asks in disbelief, “Excuse me?”

Instead of answering him, Burke looks up at him and asks, “what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing,” Patrick shrugs and says, and then out of nowhere, he adds, “and nothing tonight, either.”

Burke raises his eyebrows at him and asks, “really?”

Patrick stares at him, not sure if he should have said that, but in the end decides to play out.

“Yeah,” he says and sips at his margarita.

“Okay,” Burke nods and says, “if that’s the case, I’ve got some plans for you,” seeing Patrick’s smile freeze, he adds, “only if you are interested, of course.”

Patrick looks at him, briefly thinking about the odds of Burke being a frenzied gay serial killer luring him into his trap. With each and every string of senses telling Patrick that he should say no, he nods and says, “sure.” [1]

Burke nods smiles at him, tilts his head and holds out his hand to him.

Patrick puts down his drink, swallows and takes his hand.

As Burke drives Patrick out of the city, the reality dawns and now Patrick starts to get real worried. Knowing that no matter what he would be doomed if Burke were indeed a serial killer, Patrick still can’t help but ask, “this might be too late, but…you are not a serial killer, are you?”

Patrick gets more panicky as he watches out the window and sees they are on an unrecognizable country road.

Burke turns and glances at him briefly before he turns back. He says with a smirk, “relax, I’m not. Also, it’s not too late,” he then becomes serious and says, “if you are uncomfortable, just let me know, I’ll drive you back.”

Patrick shakes his head and lets out a fake laugh, “no, I’m fine. And thanks for clarifying though. That’s a relief.”

Burke laughs, and says again, “you know what, if you are worried, why don’t you text your friends who you are with and where we are headed?” Burke then gives him an address as he makes another turn.

“No, it’s fine,” Patrick scoffs. And at the same time, he conjures all the stealth he processes and texts Dom and Agustin the address in his backpack.

After a 20 minutes drive which seems like an eternity to Patrick, they finally arrive. 

As it turns out, Burke has a mansion outside the city, which resides right beside a huge lake, which Patrick will awe at for a long time the next morning.

After they arrives, Burke mixes another margarita for him, making up to him for the one he did not have the chance to finish at the bar. Unfortunately, Patrick ends up not finishing this one either.

Actually he planed to talk with Burke first, getting to know him better before he throws himself at him. Unfortunately once again, neither does that happen.

Before they get down to real business, even right after they first met, Patrick had this unsettling doubt about having sex with Burke. It is the same doubt as he had for the princes when he was a kid. He always wondered if the gorgeous looking guys, the heroes that save princesses from the evil dragons, would be as heroic between their legs as they appear out in their looks. And little did he know, Burke, as the hero Patrick identifies in his own love story, is every inch a hero.[2]

Their first time is a cliche. Of course, it’s magical. Patrick had high hopes expecting it to be good, but Burke straight up exceeds his fantasy. 

With Burke’s coarse look and tough voice, Patrick thought he would be reckless and rough. But to the contrary Burke is soft and gentle. He looks at Patrick with his wistful blue eyes. He kisses him just with the right amount of passion and heat that Patrick melts against him, as he undresses him with determined but gentle fingers. His torso feels so hot and firm pressing against Patrick’s as they collide and fall into the soft mattress. Burke’s hands are rough and callused as Patrick imagined, but so careful and cherishing as he caresses Patrick’s body. And throughout the whole time, Burke keeps looking into Patrick’s eyes, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world and it makes Patrick’s heart ache as he moans through his climax. 

After Patrick gets off, Burke stays inside of him and looks at him intensely, waiting for him to recover. When Patrick finally gets his breaths back, Burke starts to pound into him again, and Patrick has no choice but goes back panting. He hasn’t cried during sex for years, but as he feels himself getting closer and closer for the second time, tears are sliding down his temples and then kissed away by Burke’s lips. Feeling Burke’s arms tighten around him, his lips hot against his, and his pace speeding up, driving all the inner parts of Patrick’s body burning, Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and finally gives out a loud moan as he comes again, and at the same time feels Burke shudders and collapses on top of him.

Afterwards, Patrick has no strength left to get up and clean himself up, neither does Burke, but the sheet is completely ruined and soaked in sweat and other liquids. Eventually Burke gets up and rolls the sheet off of the bed, and then uses it to wipe himself and Patrick clean before throws it on the floor. Patrick only has the strength to roll around on the bed as Burke is pulling the sheet. He passes out right after Burke climbs back up and holds him in his arms again.

\--To be continued--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ladies and gentlemen and all non-binary friends, please don't do this in real life!  
> [2] Inspired by this: https://moonstruck-me.tumblr.com/post/641405257101066240/thefingerfuckingfemalefury-ceebee-eebee - the repost from arrghigiveup


	3. Let's talk (still bad at naming...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh,the beauty of conversation :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you will see why there is a Mindhunter tag :)  
> Plot twist! Or...easter egg?  
> Anyways, hope you'll enjoy!

The next morning Patrick wakes up alone on Burke’s bed with the smell of coffee and greasy bacon in the air, and the remote sound of a record playing somewhere outside the room. 

Patrick gets up and puts on his boxers and a t-shirt. He feels the shirt bigger than he remembers, but his post-sex, half-asleep brain is not up for the task to figure out this mystery. He stumbles out of the bedroom, walks awkwardly down the stairs, and finally wakes up as he sees Burke cooking breakfast in his huge open kitchen. And for the first time, Patrick has the chance to look at the house.

It truly is a mansion, with a living room area in the same size of Patrick’s whole two-bedroom apartment. The place fills only with essential decors and furnitures that you know are of great quality even from just one glance. After marveling enough at the living , Patrick walks to the huge open cooking and dining area. He instantly spotted the fancy copper pans that the British cursing chief owns as well, and a bunch of Le Creuset pots on the side in different sizes.

Patrick is still in shock after he settles down on one of the stools across the counter from Burke.

Seeing Patrick still trying to wake up and process the situation, Burke smiles and reaches out to him with a cup of coffee in his hand,”good morning, slept well?”

Patrick nods and takes the coffee from him. 

“You look good.” Burke says with a smirk, and winks at Patrick before going back to his bacon.

Patrick frowns and looks down at himself. He then finds out that he’s in Burke’s shirt. Patrick looks up at Burke, embarrassed. He fidgeted for a few seconds, not sure if he should go back upstairs and change or just smoothly take the ownership. In the end, Patrick decides to keep wearing Burke’s shirt, thinking wearing his clothes is the least intimate thing comparing what they were doing last night and Burke cooking for him.

As Patrick takes a sip of the coffee, smelling the rich aroma of the expensive coffee beans, and taking in the grand view of Burke’s house and the beautiful lake outside through the French window. 

Finally Patrick can’t help but laugh softly in disbelief, shaking his head, “oh my god, can’t believe I’ve got myself a sugar daddy.”

Burke looks at him, raises his eyebrows, and repeats, “I’m your sugar daddy?”

Patrick looks at him and stutters in embarrassment, “oh my god, I’m sorry…”

“It’s all good,” Burke shrugs and smiles, “and what’s wrong with having a sugar daddy?” he says, taking the cup from Patrick’s hand and takes a sip.

Patrick smiles stiffly and says, “Nothing?”

“You’re damn right,” Burke says as he puts the cup back in Patrick’s hand, just very delicately brushing his finger tips with his. 

“How do you like your eggs?” he scoops the crispy bacon out of the pan and asks Patrick.

Hearing Burke’s question, Patrick wakes up from the itch in his hand and his heart, blushing. He clears his throat and replies, “Over easy, please. Thank you.”

Burke nods and cracks eggs in the pan, “you got it.”

As Patrick sips his coffee and watches Burke cooking, he realizes that this is his first time seeing him in the daylight. 

Burke is wearing a light grey tank with a pair of black sweatpants. He looks younger in his casual wear than his tough-guy outfit when he first saw him in the bar. But Patrick can still spot some evidence of age in the wrinkles on his forehead and along his eyes, and also in his short grayish hair. Instead of tarnishing his look, all of those features compliment him. Patrick can’t help but imagine his face when he’s in his youth, and then makes the verdict that it can’t be better than what he sees now. 

Nonetheless, Burke is a handsome man, day and night. And as Burke cooks in front of him with a wooden spoon in one hand, and a pan in the other, Patrick is surprised to find out that he is even more attracted to him now, and he does not understand how that is even possible after having the best sex in years with him just a few hours ago. 

I might have fallen in love with him, Patrick finds himself thinking and gets a bit scared.  
After recovering from his little revelation, Patrick looks at Burke, fingers tapping nervously on the cup, and asks, “so…what now?”

Burke looks up at him from the eggs, thinks for a seconds and says, “how about we have breakfast first. And during breakfast we can talk, starting with small talks, the weather, music, whatever you want to talk about, and we get to know each other from there. What do you think?”

Patrick smiles back at him and nods, “I’d love that.”

Finally as they eat side by side on the counter, they finally get to talk. They exchange basic information as if they were social workers taking a demographic survey on each other. Patrick then knows that Burke is from New York, was born in the late 70’s and came to San Francisco in his early 20’s. In return, Patrick overshares his family and childhood as he does to a therapist. 

Eventually Patrick reveals the grand mystery of his occupation as a video game developer and that’s where things get interesting.

Listening to Patrick rambling about this sequel they are developing about a game that features human-alien hybrids with superpowers, all of a sudden Burke squints at him and holds out his hand.

“Wait, wait a sec,” Burke says.

“What?”

“Did you ever develop a mobile game called ‘One Up Him’?” Burke asks.

Patrick drops his chin and stares at him.

“You did! Didn’t you?!” Burke bursts out laughing as if he just stamped all the tiles on his Bingo card.

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!” Patrick says and buries his face in his hands.

“Com’on, it’s a good game!” Burke smirks and nudges him with his elbow.

Patrick looks at him through his fingers and asks in disbelief, “wait, you actually played that game?”

“Yeah.” Burke nods matter-of-factly.

Patrick sighs in defeat and then realizes something. 

“Wait, how do you know I did it?” Patrick asks him.

“There is a picture of you on that game’s page in app store,” Burke shrugs and explains.

“Is there?” Patrick asks and raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Burke answers, gesturing with is fork. He pauses for a second and smiles, “I thought you were cute back then when I first saw you. And then I saw the other dude. I remember thinking to myself, these two definitely are fuckin.” Burke sticks a strip of bacon in his mouth and laughs.

Then, there is silence, while Patrick looks down into his plate as if he’s trying to find a new continent on the eggs.

Burke blinks, and then is enlightened.

“Oh, so you were?” he asks.

Patrick puts down his fork and exclaims dramatically, “it’s ancient history! Long gone by now. I even signed the app off to him so I can make a clear cut with him. I thought he’d taken my picture off already.”

Burke looks at him, and then nods, “cool.”

“Cool?” Patrick says and bats his eyes at him, “you don’t have anything to say about that?”

“What to say about what?” Burke looks at him and shrugs.

“About me signing off the app to my ex so I can bury my past and how pathetic it is as a desperate measure? Or maybe just how stupid I was to kiss goodbye to the potential big fortune I could have been making from this queer fighting game?” Patrick deliberates.

Burke looks at him for a second, frowns and says, “you did what you thought was right at the moment. There is nothing pathetic about it. What is done is done. And about the profit, I don’t think it’ll hurt you that much. Not saying it won’t do well or anything, just that you did not do it for the money, I don’t think. So it does not even matter, right?”

Patrick gazes at him, looking for contempt or pretense in his eyes, even just a little bit, but finds nothing but understanding and support.

“Wow, how are you so kind and wise?” Patrick awes in the end.

“You know, in the term ‘sugar daddy’, there is a daddy right next to sugar.’ Burke smiles and winks at him.

“Oh my god, I’m never hearing the end of this, am I?” Patrick grumbles and rolls his eyes as Burke laughs again.

  
After showing his life story like a book, Patrick finally gets to ask about Burke a little for a change.

“So what are you up to if you never go to your own bar?” Patrick asks as he cuts into his last egg.

“Consulting. I help people find what they look for.” Burke explains vaguely.

“Like a professional shopper?” Patrick guesses.

“Yeah,” Burke nods.

“In what market?” Patrick asks again, noticing a bit elusion in Burke’s voice.

Burke thinks for a few seconds and finally says, “Novelties and stuff.”

Patrick looks at Burke, giving him the side-eye, but eventually gives up prying.

Eating in silence for a few more seconds, Patrick tries again, pivoting to a different topic.

“What do you parents do?” he tries.

“My mother retired as a realtor. And my father used to be an FBI agent.” Burke replies light-heartedly.

“Wow, what did he do at the FBI?” Patrick awes and asks.

“Profiling, working in the homicide department. Actually he founded BSU, Behavioral Science Unit.” Burke says.

“Wow...” Patrick looks at him with wide eyes, shakes his head and says, “well, I’m never meeting your dad by the way.”

Burke looks at him, raising his eyebrows, and asks, “why? What’s wrong?”

Patrick scoffs and says, “just imagine the conversation.” He clears his throat and starts acting.

> “Hey Sir, nice to meet you! I heard you used to be an FBI agent. I’m a great fan!”
> 
> “Oh, that’s nothing. I just helped catch serial killers and read people’s mind. What do you do for a living, young man?”
> 
> “Yes sir, I developed a game where queers battle with each other using special sexual powers.”

Patrick stares at Burke and concludes, “I’d make a great first impression.”

Burke laughs and says, “he does not read people’s mind. He’s not a psychic! Also, you do much more than that one game. I think he’d like you.”

“Aw, thanks,” Patrick says, putting his hand on his chest, and looks at him with gratitude. Suddenly he remembers that last night he thought Burke was a serial killer on the way here. 

Patrick can’t stop himself from laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Burke asks, looking intrigued.

Patrick shakes his head and tries his best to calm down. He then starts to hiccup and finally has to gulp half cup of coffee to stop.

“No, I was just thinking that I thought you were a serial killer last night.” Patrick explains with guilt.

“You were scared for a legit reason. Can’t really blame you.” Burke says and shrugs. He then preaches, “with hindsight, you probably should not have agreed to come with me. Anyways, if it happens again with someone else, don’t.”

Patrick frowns at Burke’s remark, trying not to dwell on what he means by “someone else”. He shakes if off, and tries to redirect the conversation.

“By the way, what does your former FBI dad think about you not following his legend but being a gay bar owner?” Patrick asks.

“Thrilled.” Burke says. 

Seeing Patrick stare at him, not believing him at all, Burke adds, “Seriously.”

Burke thinks for a second and starts, “I was adopted by my parents at 3. Could not remember a thing in my childhood. But they told me years later that it was really bad. I had to see a lot of shrinks and went through tons of therapy. I suspect my father used to fear that I might one day grow into a serial killer…”

“No, he did not.” Patrick interrupts him.

“Oh yeah, he did,” Burke nods and keeps going, “I have a fuzzy memory of him looking at me sometimes the same way he used to look at the photos in his files from work.” Burke pauses for a short while, sinking in his memory. Eventually he comes back and shrugs, “so comparing to a serial killer, a gay bar owner ranks much higher in his expectations. I think my father is relieved.”

Patrick catches a hint of melancholy in Burke’s eyes. He does not know what to say, but keeps looking at him with as much support and comfort as he can offer. He reaches out to Burke, picks up his hand and squeezes slightly.

Burke looks up at him and smiles. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and gets off the stool. Patrick follows him, still holding his hand.

Burke leads him to the window beside the lake and pulls him into his arms. They just stand there and hug for a while in silence, listening to each other’s heart beat, bathing in the sunshine and each other’s warmth, taking in the quiet and sparkly lake view outside the window.

They end up not doing much that day. 

Actually that’s not true. Because after breakfast Patrick follows Burke back to the bedroom, and ends up doing a lot with him in the bed.

When the night falls, Burke suggests that Patrick stay the night and he will drive him straight to work next morning. But Patrick’s paranoia takes over and warns him that he really runs his demo one last time tonight before Monday. In the end Patrick insists that he has to go back.

As Burke pulls into the parking lot of Patrick’s appartment building, Patrick looks up and finds that he really does not want to get off. He contemplates how pitiful he will sound if he opens his mouth to Burke and asks him to drive him back to his lake house. But then Patrick shakes off that pathetic idea and decides to get off before he loses his last bit of dignity.

“Thank you for the ride.” Patrick says as he opens the door.

“Any time, Patrick.” Burke smiles at him.

Patrick nods and purses his lips, “Good night.”

“Wait.”

Patrick hears Burke’s voice behind him, and turns around, trying to look not as expectant as he feels.

Burke looks at him and holds out his phone to him. He asks, “can I have your number?”

Right, they don’t have each other’s numbers yet. Patrick thinks how funny it is, and tries to hide his smile as he grabs Burke’s phone and dials his number.

“Are you coming to the bar anytime soon?” Burke asks as he gets his phone back from Patrick.

Patrick makes a face and answers, “um…it’s hard to say. Really depends on the work.”

Burke nods and shrugs, “understood. Just if you’re coming, give me a call,” he then smiles at Patrick and adds, “and it’s okay if you are not. Gives me a reason to call you.”

Patrick blinks at him and finally nods.

“Got it,” he says lamely.

“Good night. And good luck with your demo, Patrick.” Burke says and waves at him before he backs out of the parking lot and drives away on the street.

Patrick stands there and looks in the direction where Burke disappeared. He suddenly feels like a lost kid who was sent back from the wonderland.

—To be continued—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
